


"we're the same."

by meshiin



Series: Ongniel week shenanigans [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, hm i have no idea, ongnielweek day 2!, wheres the costume party you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: Party was never Daniel's forte. Taking long walk along the shore is.





	"we're the same."

Party was never Daniel’s forte. Sure he’s really good at socializing with both men and women and has a wide network of friends but he found party was pretty exhausting. The loud noise wasn’t helping him enough. Kang Daniel admitted that he was not that so-much extrovert, he tends to recharge his social-energy by being lazy in his room for an entire day, reading One-Punch Man, scrolling his twitter feeds, or play with his beloved cats.

He admitted that but he couldn’t bring himself to reject Yoon Jisung’s invitation. Jisung had been a very great older brother figure for him, took care of him since high school years until now and even though Jisung always said that there is no need for Daniel to repay the older’s kindness, Daniel wanted to accept Jisung’s invitation to a private beach party on the Yoon’s Family Beach cottage tonight.

“Really?? Niellie, you sure???” Jisung had grabbed both of his shoulders, wide smile and brightened eyes, and shook them upon hearing Daniel’s answer.

The younger male nodded once more before Jisung patted Daniel’s arms, still smiling widely. “Hyung, I’m just going to let you know that the reason I wanted to go was because I could be a great navigator and DJ while you’re driving and I wanted to take a walk on the beach.” Daniel added, in which Jisung smiled.

 “I’ll translate it for you. Niellie also wants free food.” Ha Sungwoon added as he sips his banana milk, lying down comfortably on the sofa as his hand scrolled the internet. Daniel and Sungwoon made an eye contact before sending a finger heart to each other. Jisung scoffed as he zipped his bag that is full with clothes.

That afternoon, Daniel, Jisung and Sungwoon, went to the beach, just outside Seoul. Jisung drove the car, Daniel sat on the passenger seat and he kept his promise as the navigator and as the DJ, while Sungwoon sat on the back and occasionally offering both of them snacks and bad memes once in a while.

They arrived at a simple two-storey house with a huge yard, connected to the beach, as the clock strikes 5 o’clock. It was already elegantly decorated with dark colors and party lights and plenty people have arrived at the house.

A short-haired woman with a black long dress was waiting for them on the porch and immediately ran towards the car when Jisung pulled over at the carport.

“You’re overdress.” Jisung commented as he exited the car and grinned toward the woman whom, upon close inspection, bore a quite resemblance as him.

“And you are underdressed. I told you, suits and mask! That's the dress code!” the woman retorted back as she hit Jisung’s shoulder lightly. “Where have you been? The party started at 6 which is an hour away! And where's the cake?”

"One complain at a time please, miss." Jisung whined yet he motioned with his finger, pointing the car trunk. The woman spotted the male on the passenger seat and with a wide smile, she greeted Daniel,

“Hi, Daniel! Thanks for coming!” and Daniel smiled back. Even though Daniel is not as close with Seulgi as he is with Jisung, the male considered Seulgi as a fun person to hang with.

 Because, just like his older brother, Yoon Seulgi is just as friendly and a happy chatter. If not, probably even better than Yoon Jisung himself.

"Daniel, you better be there at the party." Seulgi added as she skipped her way towards the car trunk. At the same time, Sungwoon exited the car and grinned as he heard Seulgi's comment,

“Daniel is only here to take a long walk on the beach, Seulgi" Sungwoon commented, still grinning. Daniel shot Sungwoon a look.

"Oh, come on, Daniel! Costume party is fun! You get to talk to strangers without embarrassing yourself because your identity is a secret! Heck, you can maybe score one if you want to!" Seulgi chirped cheerfully. Jisung made a disgusting face upon hearing his sister's quirky comment while Sungwoon and Daniel looked like they're holding back their laughter.

"My baby sister, gentlemen." Jisung added sarcastically and shot Seulgi a look, to which the younger woman shot back.

“The cake is heavy, ask Sungwoon to help you carry it” Jisung added as Seulgi, jumped in joy and immediately opened the trunk of the car. Sungwoon immediately helped Seulgi to carry the cake while Daniel followed Jisung closely from behind.

“So. Your sister’s birthday… A costume party?” Daniel asked Jisung as he fastened his pace to enter the house.

“I know, I know. She didn’t have any theme related birthday parties when she was a child. Now that she has her own money and our family has a house outside the city, she said why not. Honestly, she'll do it eventually” Jisung answered as he entered the house.

“I’ll be helping Seulgi in the kitchen, you can go upstairs to my room and settle our belongings there. Also, please lock my room. I don’t want to see people "scoring" on my bed. Seulgi’s parties tend to be wild, you know that.” Jisung ordered and Daniel chuckled in response. The latter immediately ran a flashback memories where he locked himself on a bathroom stall during Seulgi's last birthday party. Don't ask why.

Nighttime came and soon, the house was full of people. All of them wore masks and dressed in either suits or fancy dresses. Daniel remembered Jisung said that his sister wanted a sophisticated-like birthday party. Which was a great concept, he'll admit.

But now, the party itself was accompanied by loud music coming from the stereo. Some people are talking loud- even yelled at one point because it was too loud and none of them went to the stereo to turn the volume down. So, Daniel didn't know whether the 'sophisticated-like birthday party' atmosphere is still present.

Daniel spotted a guy that was standing next to the stereo was seen yelling when talking to people to get their attention. Even covered with mask, Daniel could tell that he's a bit frustrated about that. Daniel felt bad for him.

Daniel also lost track of Jisung and Sungwoon, he last saw them near the karaoke machine and the bar, doing their own businesses. He doesn’t know which is whom at the point.

Daniel did some small talks with some strangers (or friends? He doesn’t know, everyone is wearing a mask!) and slowly made his way out to the backyard. He sent a message to Jisung and Sungwoon saying that he’ll take a stroll on the beach, which is was the reason why he came here at the first place.

Daniel discarded his suit, mask, and shoes, not knowing where he threw them and rolled up his shirt up until it shows his forearms. He opened the door towards the backyard and was welcomed by the cool breeze of the sea. Daniel looked up and the moon was missing, which means it’ll be pretty dark so he better occupied himself with a flashlight.

 The younger male took light steps as soon as his feet touched the white sand. It was also cold yet somehow relaxing. With a flashlight on his hand, Daniel made his way to the beach shore.

Upon reaching the shore, Daniel lets the sea water brushes his feet. It was cold at first, but the young male doesn’t mind. It’s relaxing to hear sound of waves, instead of the loud music from the stereo, and to have the sea water brushes his legs.

“You seem to enjoy this.” A voice from behind him almost made Daniel fell. He directs his flashlight to the source of voice. A male, an inch shorter with black hair in a comma-style, stood behind him. He was wearing a shirt and black pants, a similar outfit that most of the people that attend Yoon Seulgi’s birthday party was wearing.

“The sea waves are indeed the best, huh.” The male continued to comment as he now standing beside Daniel.

“Did you come from the birthday party too?” Daniel asked carefully.

The stranger male nodded, “Yeah. Ong Seongwu. I’m Yoon Seulgi’s sunbae. She’s in the same theater group as me in university. Oh, I also discarded my mask, I produce too much sweat.” The male said with an easy-going tone. He offered Daniel his hand, offering for a handshake.

“Kang Daniel. I’m Seulgi’s older brother’s friend.” Daniel said, smiled. He had to squint to make out Seongwu’s face since pointing flashlight on people is considered wrong and rude. But somehow, Daniel had seen Seongwu somewhere.

With the dimmed light, it’s hard to not notice the sharp facial features the latter has to offer. Daniel glad that Seongwu decided to discarded his mask because he looked very handsome yet at the some point, he also want Seongwu to wear the mask so that he himself can play a game of guessing whether or not the guy under the mask is good-looking or not?

_(it's a cheesy game, Daniel knows it)_

“I think I’ve seen you somewhere, Ong Seongwu-ssi.” Daniel commented to which Seongwu responded with a light-hearted laugh. A beautiful sound one, Daniel had to add.

“You’ve probably seen me running from building A to building G, which was two blocks away, every Thursday. I was famous for that.” Seongwu answered and Daniel could see him grinning playfully. "Oh wait. Do you mean inside the party? Have we met there? Everyone was wearing mask so I wasn't so sure... Also I stood next to the stereo, so the loud volume might damage my brain and erased some of my memory…"

Daniel laughs. Oh, so he's that guy that Daniel felt bad for earlier today. “Really now? You ran from building A to building G every Thursday?” Daniel asked, amusement in his voice, encouraging Seongwu to continued his story and Daniel himself was a bit curious about the continuation.

“Yeah! I warned you, don’t forget to check your classroom next semester. Pay attention to that. I didn’t paid attention when I filled in my study course last semester and ended up taking class on the other side of the campus with only 5 minutes interval.” Seongwu answered again, this time Daniel laughed again.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Daniel said, still laughing. Seongwu turned his body so he’s facing Daniel.

“Okay, my turn to ask.” Seongwu declared and Daniel lets out a small smile as a confirmation. “Why are you here? I’m not judging but you seems like a person who enjoyed a social event like costume party Seulgi was hosting.”

“That’s called judging, Seongwu-ssi.” Daniel commented in a playful tone and was relieved to see Seongwu chuckles in response. “I’m actually a person who recharges his energy by doing things alone. I'm here because I like the ocean and want to take long walks along the shore. I also like the sea waves and sea breeze—basically everything about the ocean. I love them.”

Seongwu nodded simply when Daniel finished answering his question. “Well, looks like we’re the same.”

“How about we take a walk along the shore? If you're okay with talking long walks along the shore with a total stranger.” Seongwu suggests, smiling slightly.

“Are you asking me out on a beach-walk date?” Daniel asked, grinning. He didn't mind it at all, surprisingly. Not even one bit.

“If you want it to be then sure, it’s a beach-walk date then."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry and happy ongniel week day 2!!


End file.
